


Collapse

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever anyone asks him what it was like, and they did ask, morbid curiosity overriding politeness, all he could remember was a lot of falling. Spoilers for 2x03.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collapse

He remembered running too fast and not looking where he was going, until a cyclist brought him back down to earth with a literal bump.

He got back up, made it over to Sherlock and saw him, his knees giving out of their own accord this time. Grabbing for his wrist, for a pulse, he was dragged back up onto his feet and led away.

Then he spent an long time on his feet, making phone calls and talking to police, letting Molly and Mrs Hudson cry on his shoulder.

When he got to their apartment, Sherlock was everywhere. Assaulting each of his senses like he had done in life, demanding John’s attention.

He found his bed and collapsed onto it, letting his world collapse around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #21: Weekly Drabbles #3 @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
